


Pants Party

by loubieelou



Series: Sal Vulcano Imagines [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubieelou/pseuds/loubieelou
Summary: You're helping the guys embarrass Sal for the show. (s6e4)





	

Sal looks up to see who the guys have sent to humiliate him. Even from the other end of the mall he realises it's you.  
He turns to look up at the guys behind him, "My fiance, really?" As they begin to laugh he turns back to you, "(y/n), really?"  
As you come closer the stranger begins to back away and gives Sal the headphones back, "Why," Sal whimpers, he holds his hands out to distance himself from you, "why would you do this to me?"  
You manage to easily evade the comedian's defence and with your hands gripping the pull away pants tightly, "Because, sweetheart, one I like it when you get your legs out and two," you brace yourself to tear the pants off, "I like seeing you embarrassed."  
With that you yank as hard as you can and Sal jogs away to the sound of the guys howling with laughter. He picks up the bag and runs out of sight, you can't resist giving him a wolf whistle before he disappears completely.


End file.
